The present invention is drawn to a curvilinear structure formed integral to a vessel for containing fluids that permits the attachment thereto of a standardized fitting regardless of the nominal diameter of the vessel. Specifically, the present invention is drawn to the formation of a standard radius in the sidewall of the vessel wherein the radius of the remainder of the circumference of the vessel may differ from the standard radius. The standard radius is common to a plurality of vessels of varying diameter and is arranged to be complementary with a standard fitting or fittings which may be mounted to the vessel in a flush manner.
In the fabrication of vessels for containing fluids, it is often necessary to mount a fitting to the sidewall of the vessel. These fittings may comprise access panels, junction boxes, or gauges. In addition, it is often very desirable to mount the aforementioned fittings to the sidewall of a vessel in a flush manner so as to prevent the infiltration of liquids into or out of the vessels. Presently, when manufacturing vessels such as for water heaters, it is necessary to have on hand numerous fittings with mating surfaces of varying radii to fit each of the plurality of vessels of varying diameter. The variation in size between fittings has resulted in higher inventory costs and higher fabrication costs. The use of standardized fittings reduces the total inventory costs, lowers the fabrication costs associated with the manufacture of both the fittings and the vessels, and lends itself to modern just-in-time manufacturing techniques.
Therefore, it is an objective of this invention to provide a structure or structures for mounting a standard fitting upon any of a series of vessels of varying size.
The present invention provides a structure which permits a standard fitting or housing to be mounted upon any of a number of variously sized vessels, thereby obviating the need to maintain stocks of various sized fittings or housings. Though the present invention is herein described as being used with a vessel for containing fluids, namely a water heater, it is to be understood that the invention can easily be adapted to other types of vessels of varying application and materials. Furthermore, it is contemplated that the present invention may have applications outside the field of fluid containment vessels.
A vessel incorporating the present invention typically has a substantially uniform curvilinear shape and comprises at least one area that has a different curvilinear shape that is adapted to closely conform to and engage commonly contoured curvilinear segments on at least one housing member constructed and arranged to receive an outer covering panel in close fitting relation therewith.
The vessel may be the outer shell of a water heater having an inner, water containing shell positioned inside it in a spaced apart relation thereto so as to form an annular space between the vessel and the shell. An insulating material substantially fills the annular space between the vessel and the shell in surrounding relation to the housing member. The housing member is typically an electrical junction box for making an electrical connection to at least one electric heating element that extends into the inner shell. The curvilinear segments of the housing member are curved mounting flanges on opposing sides of the housing member that are arranged to mate with the area of different curvilinear shape.
The outer covering panel has curved, peripheral edges formed to substantially conform to the curvilinear shape of the area of different curvilinear shape. The outer covering panel typically comprises an intermediate bracket and a covering panel. The intermediate bracket has a curvilinear shape arranged and constructed to conform to the area of different curvilinear shape of the vessel and is also arranged to be secured to the housing member in such a way as to secure the wall of the vessel therebetween. The intermediate bracket also has formed therein attachment means for releasably attaching the covering panel over the intermediate bracket.
The present invention also comprises a method of manufacturing a vessel which is integral to the practice of the invention disclosed herein. A first step in this method involves forming a vessel having a substantially regular curvilinear shape, the vessel being any one of a number of predetermined sizes. Integral to this vessel is formed a geometric discontinuity having a curvilinear shape different from the remainder of the vessel. The curvilinear shape of the geometric discontinuity is identical for all of the predetermined sizes for the vessel. A housing member having a mating surface complementary to the curvilinear shape of the geometric discontinuity is also provided. The housing member is identical for all of the predetermined sizes of the vessels. The provided housing member is then secured to the geometric discontinuity in a manner that is identical for all of the predetermined sizes of the vessel.